Kitate Uchiha
must be changed, and I'm the one to do so.|Kitate's Pledge}} Kitate Uchiha (うちは来たて, Uchiha Kitate; literally "New Arriving Fan") is a member of the Uchiha Clan that was around during the Clan Wars with the Senju and the Uzumaki. He is a strange Uchiha opting not to fight unless provoked showing some of the rather than his own family. Being an orphan at a young age he had to fend for himself and choose not to take handouts from others, additionally he is the Half-Brother of Saisei Uchiha and Twin to Megami Uchiha. History Kitate was born during a time where his clan wasnt tied to a village and currently the Uchiha have been engaged in a war with the Senju and Uzumaki. Despite his pacifistic nature when he was old enough to awaken his kekkei genkai he was sent to war at the young age of 10. On the battle field he changed, the war had scared him and changed him into a killer as he was ordered to kill countless others using his gifts which he cursed. He is known for his work during the war as he used the Uchiha Clan's Ninken with skill and proficiency as well as being one of the few Uchiha with an advanced chakra nature. He used his Lava release to help turn the tide of the war even though he hated to fight. As a child his childhood was stunted as his mother raised him until he was 8, when she was killed protecting Kitate, Megami and Saisei from being drafted. When she was killed his sharingan activated and without thinking a second thought he caused his home to erupt with killing the men and destroying his house. After he did this, he was forced on the front lines after his clan refined his gifts into a controllable weapon. At age 13, he made a name for himself as the great helper (大助, Daisuke) and as the Hot-Blooded Uchiha for his violent outburst and lava release powers. Appearance While short in stature, Kitate is a young man that is large where it counts his heart. Standing about five foot six inches he has short spiky hair and long bangs in the front left side often covering his eye. While innocent enough he has his demonic looking sharingan activated at almost all times claiming that he likes the look better than his normal eye color. He wears a long blue coat that is open to show his mesh shirt, other than that he wears a matching pair of pants and boots on the contrary to the open toed shoes worn by other ninja. Around his forehead he wears bandages for an unstated reason. Personality Kitate is a quiet individual and is very shy around people he doesnt know. When pushed into a corner her snaps and attacks the closest thing to him as his temper is quite scary. Being an empathetic person he feels the emotions and feelings of others and of animals making him a special type of sensor ninja able to detect one by their feelings rather than chakra. His empathetic nature contributes to his quietness as he feels its hard to let other close to him as he is unstable due to feeling everything at once. Powers and Abilities Sharingan Having awakened his Sharingan after the death of his mother at the age of 8 he's trained with them ever since as he wants to avenge her. These eyes have allowed him to gain a level of perception not seen in most other Uchiha as he is able to detect changes in the color spectrum and is alerted to movement at a higher rate than normal. Elemental Releases He is an odd Uchiha as he was born with the ability to mix Fire Release and Earth Release to form Lava, it wasn't fully explained during his youth but his father was a user of the Lava release and passed his gift on to his child before he "died". At first this was thought to be his dominant Kekkei genkai but the idea was revoked after he witnessed his mother's death and awoke his sharingan. Chakra Flow and Kusarigamajutsu In addition to his elemental affinities and Advanced Nature, Kitate is able to use Chakra Flow in the form of sharpening his twin Kusarigama in order to pierce armor and defenses. He can also use chakra flow in order to use his fire nature to heat up Kusarigama blades to increase their power and over all attack strength. Twin Link Even though he and Megami have very different personalities, they have a Twin complex in that when using certain jutsu while in physical contact with each other can actually boost the over all attack power of the said jutsu. The main concept that this is seen is when they use the Demonic Illusion: Dual Life Stream as they cast a genjutsu within a genjutsu to manipulate their victims feeling of space and time. Weapons Kusarigama Pair: His main weapons are a pair of Kusarigama, each with a single scythe blade. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain. To battle he normally utilizes a style of kusarigamajutsu that is swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan by adding a second blade made from chakra using chakra flow. Kitate can also be use them for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Gunbai: In addition to his Kusarigama, he also can a large war fan that grants him the ability to amplify his Fire Release by giving it a larger range to burn by blowing it a far distance. This fan is made with a material that allows it to resonate with chakra and create gust even if the user doesnt have the Chakra Nature. Relationships Unnamed Parents: While they were alive, or at least when his mother was alive they had a strong bond as her death caused him to awaken his Sharingan. His relationship with his father was minimum as he vanished and was presumed dead most of his life. Saisei: His relationship with his Half-brother wasnt a bad one, but wasnt good either. They were honor-bound to protect one another as well as the safety of those around them, as well as possibly change the course of their clan. Kitate looked up to his brother despite only being 1 year apart. Megami His relationship with Megami is distant as she is his polar opposite where he is calm and she is violent, but deep down he loves her dearly as they are family. Behind the Scenes I strongly based this character after myself in terms of personality and overall likes. Trivia * According to the author: ** Kitate's hobbies are Falconry and taking walks. ** Kitate wishes to fight against the hatred of the Uchiha. ** Kitate's favourite foods are lo mein with shrimp and ramen, while his least favourites are nattō and anything sour. ** Kitate's favourite word is "peace" (無事, buji). *His nickname "Daisuke" is a nod at my first character here named Daisuke Shiratori. *His weapon is based strongly on Kazeshini of the Bleach series, used by Shūhei Hisagi. *This page was created to show how to make a properly sculpted Uchiha who is not a clone nor copy of any canon clan member. Stats